counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Vegas/Guide
Vegas (de_vegas) was a close quarter Bomb defusal map that was featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' Beta. Tactics General The size of the map is small to medium sized thus weapons like shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles are mostly effective to fight enemies. Sniper rifles are ineffective except in open-spaced areas. Snipers are mainly seen in the middle of the map while players armed with other weapons are often seen at enclosed areas. HE grenades are often quite effective to flush out hiding enemies. ''Counter-Terrorists Since your team spawns in one of the two bombsites, you can split the team in half and assign a team to guard the Sphinx. This would allow the other Counter-Terrorist team to head over to the other bombsite with the safe. Thankfully, this bombsite has three operating Security Cameras ''(the cameras overlook the Sphinx, lobby, and the room with the pool table) that allows the Counter-Terrorists to watch the approaching terrorists. Be warned, however, that the ceiling above the bombsite can be broken and a Terrorist may throw a flashbang and kill your team members. Keep an eye on all entry points and if possible, send an operative to go to one of the damaged elevator (nearby the Terrorist spawn area or known as the roof of the building) and guard the access point of the vent. Make sure that he reports to the rest of the Counter-Terrorist squad through the radio if he is assaulted by the Terrorists. This is important because if bots are equipped, the Terrorist bots will often chose to plant the bomb in the room with the safe since the Sphinx is located further away. Note that the rooms with the slot machines tends to have the most intense combat fights in the entire map as you walk trough the slot machines or open the back door will make some noise and will be usually detected by enemy forces. ''Terrorists Round up your team members and approach the hallways and rooms with stealth and caution as the map is quite small and potential ambushes are in many areas. The damaged elevator nearby the Terrorist spawn contains a vent that directly leads to one of the bombsites. However, it also provides the luxury for the Counter-Terrorists to shoot through the vents if they see you and it may ruin your team's chances in winning the round. If the Counter-Terrorists are not found in the first 15 seconds, they may have decided to camp nearby the Sphinx. Use this chance to head over the safe quickly. Take control of the cameras and relay the information to the Terrorists on the whereabouts of the Counter-Terrorist squad. Once after planting the bomb, the enemy will quickly move to the safe room and attempt to defuse the bomb and/or eliminate all of the Terrorists. Prevent this by preparing for the Counter-Terrorists to barge through the doors ''(and the vent above the ceiling) and shoot your weapons. If this tactic fails when the entire Terrorist team is nearly dead but the bomb is more than halfway in detonating, then the round should favor the Terrorists, unless a Counter-Terrorist has a defusal kit. Whenever possible, do not fight enemies (or drop the C4) in the elevator shaft because the C4 can get stuck between the wall and elevator. This can cause a huge problem in which other Terrorists cannot pick the bomb up and will force them to achieve the harder task in eliminating the enemy team to win. When playing with bots, you can secure the upper sections of the vent above the slot machines and arm yourself with a sniper rifle (such as the AWP or the G3SG/1). Condition Zero bots cannot detect you if you shoot him but Ping Of Death bots can (if Wallbang is enabled). Category:Map guides